The present invention relates to a gas volume control device for a gas burner and includes a bolt rotatably received in the casing of the burner and controlling communication between a passage, an inlet and an outlet so that the volume of the gas entering the outlet can be micro-adjusted.
A conventional burner is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a casing 11 with a chamber 100 and an inlet tube 10 is connected to the casing 11 and communicates with the chamber 100. An outlet tube 101 is connected to the casing 11 and communicates with the chamber 100 so that gas may enter the chamber 100 via the inlet tube 10 and come out from the outlet tube 101 to be burned. A valve 13 is received in the chamber 100 and biased by a spring 130, a passage 131 is defined through the valve 13 so as to allow the gas to flow. An adjusting screw 14 is threadedly engaged with the inner threads 121 in the path of the control shaft 12. The adjusting screw 14 can be rotated by a screw driver and extended into the valve 13 so that the volume of the gas can be controlled. Nevertheless, the flame of the burner is difficult to be controlled because the volume of the gas can only be controlled by using the screw driver and this takes time and inconvenient.
FIG. 2 shows an improved conventional burner which includes a casing 20 having an inlet tube 22, an outlet tube, a valve 21 biased by a spring 210 and received in the chamber in the casing 20, and an ignition device 24 which can be operated by rotating a shaft 23. Although the burner has an ignition device 24 which allows the user to easily ignite the gas, the volume of the gas is not able to be controlled.
The present invention intends to provide a gas volume control device for a burner wherein the control device is connected to a side of the casing and easily to be operated for the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gas burner which includes a casing having a chamber and a valve is received in the chamber and biased by a spring. An operation shaft is rotatably inserted in the casing and operatively connected to an ignition device. An orifice is defined through a wall of the valve and communicates between the inlet tube and the chamber. An inlet tube and an outlet tube are respectively connected to the casing and communicate with the chamber.
A receiving recess is defined in the casing and located perpendicular to an axis of the inlet tube. An opening is defined through an outside of the casing so as to receive an adjusting screw therein. A first passage is defined in communication between the inlet tube and the receiving recess. A second passage is defined in communication with the receiving recess. A third passage is defined in communication between the first passage and the second passage.
The adjusting screw is extended in a position that is in communication with the first passage and the second passage so that the gas volume can be controlled by rotating the screw.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a gas volume control device which is easily to be made in the conventional gas burner without too much change in structure.